1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hinge assembly for a deck lid and more particularly to a gooseneck hinge that slides relative to the vehicle body.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
It is known to have a deck lid hingedly connected to a vehicle body. The deck lick is secured to a first end of a conventional gooseneck hinge strap. A second end of the gooseneck hinge strap is pivotably connected to the vehicle body. The deck lid and gooseneck hinge strap rotate about the second end of the gooseneck between a closed position with the deck lid covering a compartment and an opened position with the deck lid rotating upward granting access to the compartment.
It has also been recognized that it is sometimes desirable to shift the forward edge of the deck lid longitudinally rearward as the deck lid moves upward. This is most commonly found on a vehicle where the deck lid is not spaced from the rear window by a spacer panel. This rearward movement prevents interference of the deck lid with the adjacent rear window of the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,483 to Stafford provides a hinge assembly which moves the forward edge of the deck lid rearward from the rear window. Stafford has a hinge assembly with a hinge arm 36 mounted to the deck lid 28 and a roller on the end of a hinge arm 36 rides in a horizontal guide track 60. A torsion bar 64 secured to the deck lid 28 has its lower end pivoted to the body structure at a fixed point located rearward of where the hinge mechanism is mounted to the deck lid. U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,760 to Brissette also provides a hinge assembly which moves the deck lid rearward from the rear window and additionally the forward edge of the deck lid never moves forward of its closed position. The hinge assembly of Brissette has a pair of horizontal guide tracks 22 and 24 and sliding pivots cooperating with an interconnected hinge strap 26, control link 50 and follower link 38 to shift the edge of the deck lid away from the rear window 14 as the deck lid 16 is initially raised. The horizontal guide track 24 is located rearward of where the hinge assembly is mounted to the deck lid. Stafford and Brissette have components of the hinge assembly that extend further into the compartment than where the hinge assembly is mounted to the deck lid. In addition, both have multiple linkages that move to achieve the rotation of the deck lid.
With decreasing vehicle sizes, it has become necessary to accommodate vehicle components such as the deck lid hinge in ever decreasing space. The size and shape of the deck lid and the size and shape of the compartment or trunk on some designs prohibit the use of the conventionally mounted gooseneck hinge strap because of interference with other components, such as the housing for the suspension system. Furthermore, to maximize the usable space in the compartment it is desirable to minimize the space occupied by the hinge assembly.
It would be desirable to have a hinge assembly that rotates the deck lid about a shifting axis taking minimal space from the compartment or trunk.